Recently, a subminiature camera using a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor is mounted in mobile apparatuses such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, MP3 players, electronic dictionaries.
A camera applied to the mobile apparatuses should be miniaturized and lightweight, and realize high resolution with low costs.